Night and Day
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: The Tsukuyomi family joins the drama at Cross Academy, where new enemies rise and new friendships are made. OCs may be submitted! See homepage for details! Rated to be safe. THIS IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. I am rewriting the first chapter...!


**Okay, this first chapter isn't so hot since I was just babbling… I'll try doing better D:!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight! Hino Matsuri does!**

**I also do not own:**

**Haruhaida Maruii**

**I DO own:**

**Ruriko and Riku Tsukuyomi**

**Huthanial Nero**

**Chikao**

**WARNINGS: Contains blood, gore, and violence and smidges of BL.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ARC ONE: FATHER**

Chapter One: **Just Another Day**

This was it, Haruhaida Maruii thought as she was cramped in the group that was always outside the Moon Dorm. _It's always like this. Super crowded! They all go gaga over the Night Class… Not knowing their dark secret_. She thought with a slight dip in her usual smile.

As far as she knew, she was the only Day student who knew of the Night Class's deep dark secret of being blood sucking beasts of the night. She promised not to tell and she could easily keep her promise, even if she didn't want to for Zero seemed to be constantly watching her.

And she had to admit, Zero was an absolutely terrifying figure in the Day Class. He even beat her mild fear of the Night Class, but she knew she would have to overcome her fear of the Night Class sooner or later.

At that moment, the gates opened to reveal a crowd of students in snow white uniforms. They were more like angels dressed as students. They started forward and all the Day students squealed, rushing to meet them. Thankfully, Yuki and Zero were there to block them. Maruii watched as one student tried to sneak past Zero, only to be glared at and forced to jump back.

The head of the group, Kuran Kaname, walked with the elegant confidence of a pureblood followed by the rest of the pack. _Pack…_ Maruii thought with a little smile as she clasped her hands together in front of her. _A pack of vampires…_

Meanwhile at the back of the group of Night Class students, two siblings were walking with the same confidence as the rest of the group.

"The Day Class seems louder today." The boy twin commented, his dark lavender eyes scanning the screaming fans. His twin, a female, smirked a little.

"Dummies. Don't even know how to be afraid." She chirped as she walked with a little bounce to her step.

"They shouldn't have to be," The boy put in, "We're here to co-exist… That's the Headmaster's dream as well as Kaname-sama's." The girl gave a light, lazy smile.

"Yes. It is… But it doesn't matter. You can put a mouse and a cat together, hoping they'll not kill each other, but usually in the end, the cat will end up eating the mouse…" She replied.

"Says the cat who can't control itself." The boy returned with a twisted little look of disgust at his sister's analogy.

"Hmhm~ You're such a good boy, Riku. No wonder no one can hate you." His sister replied sweetly. Riku sighed, sweating a bit.

"I probably have an enemy out there somewhere… Sadly. And you'd have more friends, Ruriko, if you didn't constantly pick on people." He added. Ruriko smiled, clicking her shoes on the walkway, listening to the sound of the Day Class behind them fade.

"Yea, I guess… But then it'd be no fun. Besides, I only pick on those I like."

"Is that why you pick on Aido and Kain?" Riku asked. Ruriko blinked, then laughed.

"They receive special treatment because they're reactions are funny… As for some others," She drawled, pausing to smile at a thought before continuing, "I like them very much…" Riku rolled his eyes and continued walking beside his sister.

As twins, they had the same appearance, except his sister's hair was longer and usually in a crooked fountain ponytail. However, they're minds worked almost on separate gears. Riku found himself trying to delay conflict, especially when it involved him while Ruriko was always being mischievous, losing even Kaname's trust. Even so, Riku knew that Ruriko would do anything for Kaname like everyone else.

As they walked along the path toward class, Riku felt a small pang of depression hit him in the chest as Ruriko grabbed his hand to hold it. He loved his twin, really, he did. He loved his older brothers too. But it felt as if they had one common goal and that was striking fear into everyone… However, Riku felt differently. He wanted the same thing Kaname and the Headmaster wanted.

Peace.

That's all.

Sure, Riku couldn't deny his enjoyment of a little drama here and there, but nothing big like a pureblood vampire being murdered.

"Riku," Ruriko murmured near his ear, "You're digging your nails into my hand." Riku jumped and let go of her hand to see his nail marks.

"Sorry, Ruriko. I was just thinking…"

"I know… It's okay. But you owe me." Ruriko added with a smirk and a wink. Riku tried to smile back, but found it difficult. 'Owing' Tsukuyomi Ruriko was not fun at all. By this, she always meant to take a bite out of someone. Riku usually didn't mind, but Ruriko was getting a little rough when she bit him. She would usually drink until he passed out and it made him uneasy.

His uneasiness burst into a yelp when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Haha," A voice laughed, "Such a cute reaction, Riku." Ruriko and Riku both stopped to see Huthanial Nero step back, an everlasting grin on his face. Nero, a tall cool gray-haired vampire with aqua green eyes, was the second friendliest vampire of the Night Class, joining Takuma Ichijo.

"I'm surprised you two are going to class since you ditch a lot." He pointed out, giving them both a little push to continue walking with the rest of the class.

"Kaname-sama told us if we skipped again, we'd be in trouble." Ruriko huffed, frowning a little as she snatched Riku's hand in her own again. Riku sighed and looked the other way, feeling his cheeks grow hot. It was wrong to like Nero. For several different reasons, including the fact that Ruriko also had a thing for him.

He knew Nero liked them too, but if it was in the fashion that they liked him, he didn't show it… But he couldn't tell if Ruriko was serious about Nero for she also had the tendency to flirt with the other members of the Night Class, especially Kain and Ichijo Takuma as well as Kiryu Ichiru. He knew Ruriko didn't even know what she was doing, but it still bothered him.

"So," Nero cooed, walking behind them, "Did you hear what happened recently?"

"No, what? Spill." Ruriko demanded immediately, wanting to know everything about everything. Nero smirked, knowing he'd get that response.

"Another Day Class girl knows about us… Her name is Haruhaida Maruii. I saw her in the crowd earlier, tagging along because of Yuki… She's cute. Her blood type is B, cute curly dark hair and really blue eyes. Ya see her?" He asked. Ruriko blinked, then nodded.

"I remember her because she was the only one not screaming at the top of her lungs." She replied thoughtfully. She had a feeling if she ever met the girl, they would be good friends. Ruriko didn't like suck ups to the Night Class. They entertained her the most.

"How come her memory wasn't wiped?" Riku asked curiously, remembering the Day Class girl as well. She'd been staring at them quietly as they walked by.

"Dunno," Nero shrugged, "But she seems a little uneasy around us. Let's do the world a favor and be nice to her, ne? Ruriko?" His eyes locked on Ruriko, who was smirking the entire time.

"Aw, don't give me that look. I'm a good little vampire." Her voice was just oozing thick globs of sarcasm. Enough to fill the Pacific Ocean and then some. Riku gave Ruriko's hand a little squeeze before they entered the classroom, parting.

They took their seats together in the dark classroom, the teacher not even there yet.

"Good," Nero stated when he saw the empty desk, "I hate it when he's here before us because he always has to open his big mouth."

"I told you to ignore him," Ruriko pointed out, literally poking her finger at Nero's nose comically with an I-Told-You-So look, "He just doesn't understand your disability."

"Don't call it that!" Nero protested with a light little blush, waving her finger out of his face. Riku gave a small smile, sweating a tad as he watched his twin and friend argue. Nero's illiteracy was a touchy subject.

Nero's memory had been wiped completely at age six, leaving him with the mind of a newborn. His mother had fled, being the one who had wiped it, and left the father to deal with it. Unfortunately, Nero's ability to read could never be restored again, leaving Nero to learn from alternatives. He also didn't know anything about his family and nor did the academy, or so they said.

Riku had a strong feeling that the academy was hiding things from everyone, but he made no attempt to seek them despite his outrageously curious nature.

"That's dumb," Ruriko yelled, interrupting Riku's thoughts once again, "If you weren't wearing that cute smirk of yours, I'd have you for dinner!" Nero stuck out his tongue past his smirk.

"You're no threat to me! I could pin you down in two seconds flat." He replied cockily, folding his arms over his chest. Ruriko was tensing up and Riku wanted to calm her down, but she was already up.

"Nero, you big mouthed-"

"That's enough," A voice commanded, "There shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves…" Ruriko immediately sat down as Kaname approached them. Nero smiled as innocently as possible.

"Sorry, Kaname-sama… I should've been more careful of what I said." He replied. Kaname gave a nod, then looked at Ruriko, who purposely averted her eyes under half-lidded eyelids.

"Sorry…" She said at last, but quietly. Riku looked at her, frowning, but had no time to say anything before Kaname nodded again and left.

"That was rude," Riku protested quietly, "You should at least make your apology sound more realistic."

"Hmph." Ruriko huffed and turned in her seat, snatching out a book and holding it in front of her face as a sign of the cold shoulder. Nero smirked. Riku looked up at him, crinkling up his nose in distaste.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. We were arguing about the teacher… She brought it up first."

"Don't argue back," Riku insisted, "It's like playing with an electrical outlet after going swimming or something."

"Such a good comparison. What about you, Riku? Is there anyway I can make you mad?" Nero asked, grinning as he leaned down in Riku's face. Riku blushed a little and instinctively bit into his lip with his fang.

"Ow!" He winced and curled his lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it. Nero stared at his lip, smirking now.

"Want me to help?"

"N-No!" Riku cried, earning a few stares. He winced and whipped around in his seat, clenching his fists on the desk to avoid anymore embarrassment. However, Nero leaned down and hugged him around the neck, bringing his mouth to Riku's ear.

"Your blood smells so sweet, Riku… A/B. That's rare. How about you let me take a sip?" He cooed.

"There won't be any of that," Yagari Touga's voice boomed as he made his presence known in the classroom, "Nero, I'd sit down if I were you. I'm in a foul mood." Nero's silly disposition immediately cracked as tension filled the air like fog. Even the shadows seemed to huddle closer together. Nero leaned back into a standing position behind Riku, who tensed up. He could feel the danger and hatred radiating off Nero like a heat lamp. Ruriko even winced behind her book before she closed it.

"Why should I?" Was Nero's defiant response. Touga let an amused smirk cross his face as he dropped his lesson plans onto the desk. He placed both hands on either side of his desk as he leaned forward.

"I'm your teacher, monster. Now sit down so we may hurry this torturous day and go about our natural business… Or rather, natural for me at least." He added. The shadows grew darker, more sinister by the second. Touga's eyes still dared Nero to keep working his magic. Just as the tension was growing to a peak, the glass on the windowpanes cracked, bringing Nero out of his glaring stupor.

"Touga-sensei," Kaname's voice split the air like an icy blade, "May we begin class now?" Said teacher raised an eyebrow almost thoughtfully before nodding and picking up his lesson plans.

Nero took the hint of the crackling glass to sit down, but even so, he was tensed and itching to punch the teacher in the face. He truly disliked the teacher, but really had no say in it as long as Kaname existed at Cross Academy.

Through class, Riku fidgeted and squirmed. He was uncomfortable. The atmosphere in the classroom was still cold and hateful. He didn't like the feeling and wanted to go back to the comfort of the dorm. He glanced at Ruriko, who was staring at the board with sleepy eyes.

She seemed to be asleep with her eyes open. A good talent to have with a teacher who would throw knives if you were asleep.

When class was finally over, Riku was on his feet in an instant, eagerly waiting for Ruriko to get to her feet slowly. She moved like a sloth!

"Can't you move any faster?" Riku asked, shifting from foot to foot. Ruriko smirked at him, tilting her head a little.

"Eager to repay me for squishing my hand?" She asked. Riku blinked. He had completely forgotten that he owed Ruriko for hurting her. He lowered his eyes.

"No… I just don't like the atmosphere in here. It's still intense." He mumbled. Ruriko smiled and practically glomped her twin, cuddling her face against his.

"Aw, my poor Riku… Are you that scared of Nero and Kaname-sama?" She asked softly. Riku winced.

"I… Can we please go now?" He asked. Ruriko sighed, jumping back and flipping her ponytail.

"In a second. I wanted to ask sensei something. Just head back without me." She commanded. Riku blinked, but couldn't argue for Ruriko was already hopping across the classroom. Riku sighed and picked up his sister's book, heading out of the classroom with it hugged to his chest.

He hated the feeling of not being around Ruriko. It was a proven fact that they were much weaker when separated. They're strength combined was almost as strong as Nero's and Nero was pretty tough, but easily tamed.

_Maybe I'm just feeling uneasy. I need to calm down… I'm just worked up over the tension in the classroom. When I get back, maybe I can fall asleep and Ruriko's bite won't hurt so bad…_ He thought, listening to the sound of his shoes click on the wooden floor.

He noticed at some point that there were footsteps accompanying his own as he walked down the hall. He paused, turning to face the empty hall. He frowned, then turned around and smashed right into someone. He jumped back, alarmed. The man before him was tall and nicely built with wispy gold hair that hung around his face in waves, his eyes so icy blue they were almost white.

"Mm, sorry!" Riku blurted. The man smiled lightly, revealing a pair of fangs.

"It is fine," He responded in an almost angelic voice, "I am here as a visitor, but I could not help, but notice a very sweet scent coming from you…" Riku tensed up a little. He'd heard this a million times before. Even his own sister made excuses to bite him.

"Ah, uh… No?" He tried. The man merely smirked and opened his mouth to comment, but a voice interrupted him.

"Chikao," Kaname's voice sliced the air, making Riku stiffen, "Is that you? You were assumed dead long ago." Riku still felt cold and uncomfortable as Kaname took up a position beside him. Chikao smiled warmly and bowed his head to the pureblood.

"Indeed… No, I can assure you I am still here. And I am here to visit my son." He replied. Riku blinked. _Son? Who's his son?_ He thought. He felt Kaname's hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little.

"Riku," Kaname said quietly, "Please return to the dorm."

"Uh, yes, Kaname-sama." Riku nodded and bolted down the hallway. _That was so weird… Does Kaname-sama not want me to know who he's talking about? And who is this Chikao? Kaname-sama seems to know him… This is just too weird._ He thought and walked outside. He was hit with a gust of cool autumn breeze.

Riku paused, looking at his feet before walking back toward the dorm, his shoes scuffing the path as he walked.

**NDNDND**

The Moon Dorm was quiet as the students settled in to sleep. Riku pulled a loose fitting long sleeved shirt over his head, throwing his uniform pants on a chair nearby. He paused by the window, reaching for the curtains. He looked down to see the Headmaster and the Chikao man talking.

_That's so weird… He looks sinister, but at the same time, his voice is really calming… It makes me feel sleepy just thinking about it… I need to get to bed._ He thought and shut the curtains, only to be grabbed from behind. Riku yelped.

"Oh, calm down," Ruriko's voice said in his ear, "I'm not gonna kill ya." She stepped back. Riku turned to face her in the dimness of the room. She wore a deep black nightgown that ruffled at the bottom and sleeves with red lace. Her normally tied back hair was loose and slightly curled at the ends around her neck.

Riku had always wondered why Ruriko would never let him bite her in return. He guessed she just didn't like the dizzy feeling when the drinking was done. Riku didn't even notice he clasped his own hand over his neck until Ruriko smirked, interrupting his thoughts.

"What? Don't want me to bite you? You know, if you fight it hurts worse." She pointed out, clasping her hands behind her back innocently. Riku rolled his eyes.

"You want it to hurt anyway."

"Aw, come on. I try not to be rough with you, but really, how can anyone not be driven to suck you dry? Your blood is super delicious~ You probably even tempt Kaname-sama." Ruriko added with a grin. Riku twitched.

"Please don't say that… I'm already weary of him as it is."

"He wouldn't hurt you…" Ruriko drawled, coming forward to hug Riku around the neck. Riku blinked, then hugged her back.

"Ruriko?"

"Hmm?"

"There was another pureblood today," Riku murmured, "His name is Chikao… I think he wanted to… Erm… Drink my blood…" Ruriko frowned and held onto him tighter.

"No," She stated, "I won't let him drink from you… If he tries, I'll kill him."

"Ruriko! He's a pureblood!"

"I don't care if he was Buddha, Riku. You're mine and nobody else's. Don't let anyone drink from you, not even Nero or Kaname-sama." Ruriko commanded, leaning back. Riku frowned.

"I'm not a product, Ruriko-"

"I don't care!" Ruriko cried, exasperated. Riku stared at her. Ruriko looked extremely annoyed as she folded her arms over her chest, tapping her bare foot on the carpet.

"I'm not saying this because I like drinking from you," She told him quietly, "I'm saying this because you're my brother. If that bastard wants to bite someone, I rather he bite me a hundred times over instead of you. So it pesters you, tell me, so I can beat his brains in." Riku sighed.

"Forget I mentioned it… He probably won't even talk to me again…"

"He better not." Ruriko responded, then smiled again and took Riku's face in her hands.

"What're you doing?" Riku asked, studying his twin, his reflection. Ruriko smiled a little more, stroking her thumbs along his cheeks.

"So cute, Riku. Heehee~ You've always been the more innocent of us two… That's why we get along so well. You don't know how to be mean to me." She leaned in and nuzzled him. Riku grimaced a little as Ruriko brought her mouth to his neck, parting her lips to reveal sleek fangs.

In another instant, those fangs were in his neck. Riku winced. The fangs sank right into his skin with a soft, squishy little pop sound. Ruriko clamped her lips around the wound, sucking hard as she gulped the blood past her fangs. Riku tried not to tense up, but Ruriko's tongue kept applying pressure, making it hurt worse.

"Ahh, Ruriko," Riku managed, feeling lightheaded, "That's enough… You're taking too much."

"Mm mm…" Was Ruriko's response before another few seconds. She pulled back, flicking her tongue across her lips. Riku tried to standing upright, clasping a hand over the puncture wounds.

"Ruriko-"

"Goodnight, Riku~ I love you~" Ruriko pecked him on the cheek, leaving a kiss mark made of blood as she left the room like a shadow. Riku grimaced and fell to his knees, pulling his hand away from his neck to see little droplets of red leaking down his fingers. He stared at the red liquid and winced. He took a deep breath and forced himself to his feet, walking to his bathroom and cleaning off the wound. He tied gauze around his neck and glanced in the mirror with a frown.

_I can't tell why she does that… Blood tablets work just for me, but why not her? Or is she just being stubborn? You'd think I'd know as her twin._ He thought with a sigh and turned, heading to bed.

_Oh well… It's just another day at Cross Academy. I should be used to this_.

**A/N: T his didn't turn out the way I wanted it to… But the next one will be better, I promise! I'm waiting to receive a CD with the OST on it. P: That should help me write it better. ;D So far, I have two arcs planned for this right now and some events planned, however, I would totally love having OCs join this! I will gladly allow OCs to be submitted for this. See my homepage for details and please send it in a PM! Reviews are always awesome, but they just don't provide enough space for your character's information… So, thank you very much for reading, your reviews are loved~**


End file.
